kspediafandomcom-20200214-history
EreZ
' ' EreZ is the high king of the KSP kingdom. He founded it and he is the only ruler in it's history. He is well known for uniting the 31 regions making them 1 kingdom with one ruling. 'Childhood' EreZ was born in the System Forums region, he was raised in the village of Complaints. His father was the head of the village and when EreZ was a little kid his father sold him to some traders that passed by the village in their journy from Feedback and Support to the city of Prizes. The traders sold EreZ to a family in the city of Prizes that couldn't make their own baby. EreZ's adopting father was a great warrior and his mother was a farmer. His family was poor and they often didn't eat for days because they couldn't afford even a piece of bread. When he became 16 EreZ decided to join the royal army of System Forums region and he soon became the commander of the army. ' 'Uniting The 31 Regions' In his 18th birthday EreZ recived orders from the high king of System Forums. He was orderd to take over System Forums 3 neighbor regions: Girls and More, Medical Entertaining and Entertaining General. EreZ knew theese orders mean death to him and his army, and instead of teking over the regions he decided to launch a suprise attack on the king of System Foruns, with his own army. EreZ managed to kill the warmongering king and made himself the king of System Forums. He then decided that in order to bring piece to the world he has to unite all the nations and make them 1 kingdom, ruled by himslef. For 10 years EreZ passed every one of the 31 regions and made them agree to join his kingdom. He even married the Lady of Talks region - MorTheQueen and made her rule the newly formed kingdom with him. 'Ruling' EreZ rules the kingdom from the day he formed it, and he is the only person in the world that knows all it's secrets. He changed the looks of the kingdom many times during his years of ruling and made new reformations every once in a while to make sure that the kingdom will allways be at it's best state. In an interview he stated once that he found a "New method of making money by sitting on the couch and scratching his balls" . In 2014 Erez told the world that he found the ancient "Like" button in the ruins of the Facebook kingdoom on the north of KSP. EreZ gave the power of the like to the citizens as a new years gift. There were roumers about EreZ being the leader of the secret orginization: Miao, but it has never proven and EreZ stated after the uprising in Gamer that he is not a member of miao and he can assure that all miao's members will be eliminated. 'Today' Today EreZ Lives in the royal palace in the city of Announcements with his wife MorTheQueen and his right hand Guy.